Fractured Faith
by 93BNMill
Summary: In a world where magic is feared, Seralyn, an unskilled mage, knows one must expect the unexpected. She knew all too well that only a fool would go through a dimensional rift thinking everything will be okay. She wasn't expecting to take care of a needy kid, though. Then there's the language barrier. An issue, yes, but workable. Assassins? Why not? She was screwed either way.
1. Chapter 1

**Fractured Faith**

* * *

 **One**

* * *

Ralyn knew the roads and the streams, knew the rivers and the trees.

She knew the forests better than any other, had raced and flown through them since her childhood with Eonari, a cat-like creature known as a _zalarati_ , at her side. Night or day, light or dark, she knew the woods and all within them, knew the lands which she played upon as surely as she knew the glaring weakness of her own magic. As she leaped off a drop-off, plummeting through the air, arms loose and stretched above her, she felt the tendrils of _awareness_ from the forest as she landed, with ease, on a branch of an old tree.

Eonari landed just at her side, long, silver-blue tail trailing behind it like a fading ghost. Its eyes were silver, a rare gem floating in a sea of black. Ralyn let her fingers glide over the _zalarati's_ back, the mist-like fur cool and silk-like as it ghosted around her thin, long digits. Eonari was large and long, his head level with her knee, and his voice was a haunting echo when he finally began to speak.

"This game has gone on long enough, Seralyn," the girl glanced down at the zalarati, one pale eyebrow arching. Eonari rubbed his snout with a paw, silver irises flaring with a hint of electric green, before he pressed on, "Soba will not be happy if he finds out you have been running the woods. You are still weak from the last test. Do not try his patience."

Ralyn shook her head. "The scrolls speak of the _diavas_ , of the Land of Souls. I have to know…"

The zalarati hissed, coiled around her limbs as he snapped, "Do not be foolish, Seralyn. None who have tried to crass a diavas made it through alive."

"Maybe none of them found a way _back,_ Eo. It's possible the other mages crossed through," Ralyn tipped her head back, inhaling the forest's scent. She let her own senses spread out, felt the energy pulsing in the bark under her hands and feet. She heard the whisper in the leaves, felt the cold touch of the wind on the silver stones of the Cliff of Woe a few days off. "If I can find out what happened to my parents, then maybe I can find a way to control my… _sensitivities_. Or get rid of them."

The zalarati swiped his tail through the air, hissing. "Those _sensitivities_ you hate have saved your life."

Ralyn leveled a hard look on her familiar, sitting up on her haunches. Draping her elbows over her knees, she sighed. "I know they have, Eo, but there's no _off_ switch. When I'm in the city, I feel like I'm drowning."

She would prefer not to even _think_ about returning to Soba's home, to the bustling city and the countless people with too-confusing emotions rolling off them in waves. Ralyn had a goal, now. She couldn't do true magic, not like the few mages she had found hiding in plain sight. She couldn't breathe fire to life in the palm of her hand, couldn't get water to whirl around her from the rivers or air. She could _move,_ though.

The girl lunged from the tree, dropping further as Eonari yelled after her. Ash-blonde hair, natural highlights weaved through neutral brown, curled around her face as she skimmed between twisting branches and reaching vines. She landed, light on her feet, on the ground, and then pushed off the ground to race through the underbrush. Eonari landed on an overturned tree to her left, soundless as he ran at her side. The edges of his being blurred, transparent and ghostly.

"Seralyn, this is _suicidal!"_ Ralyn's familiar's eyes were almost entirely green, at this point.

They were reaching a divide, then. A Gateway. The scrolls spoke of this, of the change a zalarati would go through when nearing a place of great, ancient power. Ralyn was fortunate _her_ familiar happened to be one of an old, nearly extinct species. She sent a quick look his way before saying, "It's only suicidal if I actually die, Eo. If _I'm_ right, then the Gateway will send us across intact. We'll be alive."

 _"Alive?"_ Eonari raced ahead, leaping onto the zigzagging branches that made a natural canopy over her head. She could see him weaving between the cracks even as he hissed, "What good is being _alive_ if we are stuck in a world of _death,_ Seralyn? None who cross a diavas have returned!"

She was fine with that. It was something she said, which had Eonari's ears flattening against his head. His tail curled around his body as he stared down at her, the two of them having stopped in the tangled wood and its odd, earthy ceiling made of twisting branches, vines, and flowering plants. Ralyn held his gaze as he dunked his head down, black nose twitching. His gaze stayed on hers, though.

Ralyn turned and continued on the path, knowing Eonari would follow. She felt him stall, for a moment, and then he was moving again. Another moment passed, and then he was bounding ahead of her. His impossibly long tail danced behind him with every graceful leap, the air around his paws misty. Ralyn picked up her pace, heart starting to speed up as she went from jogging to a mind-numbing run.

Bounding over overturned trees, ducking under low-hanging branches, kicking off trees at sudden and unexpected turns, Ralyn sped after her familiar. The ground bit into her bare feet, steady and firm and a comforting presence as the forest pressed closer and closer until the light began to fade. She knew these woods, knew the paths and the trails, but they were venturing into territory she had never braved.

 _'Stay away from the Hollowed Grounds, Seralyn,'_ Soba had told her, long ago. She had been a small child, terrified of Soba's rage when he had tracked her down after she had fled. She could remember the river he had found her by, on how the forest on the other side was dark. _'People who go there, they go to die.'_

She hadn't understood his anger, at the time. Ralyn did, now. The woods she was running through, it was similar to the woods she had grown up in. They were connected, after all, but the moment she and Eonari had crossed the river early that morning, pushing further and further, the air had changed. The moment her feet had touched the ancient soil, her bare toes digging into the damp sands along the side of the river, she had _felt_ a shift of attention. She had _felt_ the forest, sensed its awareness shift onto her.

It was a deliberate, intense focus that sharpened the further she and Eonari traveled. It was intentional, the way the dark woods seemed to observe them. How long had it been since someone had run these trails, pathways forged by the will of a forest instead of the worn mark of human and animal intervention.

As she swung over a fallen tree, one hand to the bark, she tried to push past the pain rising in her chest, the ache that followed her from one place of rest to the next. She knew Soba would realize she was gone, by this point. She knew he would understand, once he got her note. He _had_ to understand. He knew her thoughts were haunted, her mind always whispering questions.

.

 _'Your parents? What of them?' Soba looked up from the text he was writing, the tome hundreds of pages already. It was a big book, not even halfway finished. Soba told her, once, that his writings were what would put food on their table. Seralyn glanced at the quill in his hand, knowing he was unhappy about her interruption, then at his face. His eyes narrowed as he said, 'I'm busy, girl. If you have something to say, then say it. If not, then leave me be.'_

 _Seralyn rubbed one foot into the ground behind her other ankle. 'Did they leave because of my…'_

 _Did they leave because of her_ magic, _she had wanted to ask, but the words stuck in her throat. Seralyn shot a quick look at Soba, watched as he set the quill aside, and flinched when he reached for her. She didn't dare move when he caught her chin, though she did look in his eyes when he lifted her face to his._

 _'They loved you, Seralyn,' Soba's expression was fierce, but cold. 'No matter what you did, they loved you.'_

 _._

It was one memory that always stuck with her. Sometimes Ralyn could recall the warmth of the fire on her skin, Soba's desk situated near the fireplace in his study. If she focused, she could smell the ink of his still-wet writing. Soba, and his home, had been _her_ home. Shy of two decades, she had lived and breathed and ate in that old, book-laden house.

Now she was on the run, barely a day over twenty-three, and ready to do the unthinkable.

As she ran, the question she had asked herself since her childhood echoed: _If they loved me, why leave?_

"We're getting close, Seralyn," Eonari called back to her.

Ralyn picked up her pace as the forest thinned, the trees twisting upon themselves more and more. She slowed to a walk, careful where she stepped, as she eyed the pinprick of light flaring in the distance. As she and her familiar closed in on it, she saw it for what it was: a circular opening, made of the last few trees and vines and roots, that came together in an elaborate disk of wood and plant.

It was upon this threshold that Ralyn paused, her vision whitened by the intense light spilling into the darkness of the woodland she had been traveling. Once the blinding light dulled, she stepped over the wooden barrier and began to tread through waist-high, violet-silver grass. She could hear the soft whisper of water in the distance, could feel the pulse of energy echoing through the ground.

When she reached the water's edge, she saw the source of the deep, ancient magic that was surging, wave after wave, though the ground. A large, half-submerged sphere rested on the other end of the lake, buried partially in a rock wall as the downpour of a waterfall battered the smooth, shimmering surface. It was a massive structure, easily three times larger than Ralyn herself, but it was the _designs_ on the dome that drew her attention.

The diavas looked to be made of interconnecting hexagons, each eight-sided platform melded into another. The dips between them glowed golden-red, the liquid-like magic spilling into the water and turning the lake around the orb a silver-pink. In the water there, she spied what looked like shimmering images of a forest, some distant place with towering trees and bright sunlight.

"We shouldn't be here, Seralyn," Eonari wove between her ankles, quick and agile. His fur was on end, his ears back and nose twitching. She kneeled, combing her fingers through his fur. Once he stilled, she lifted the feline-like creature from the ground and tucked him against her chest. He nuzzled the underside of her chin, rumbling, as he said, "There is something _foul_ about the magic here. Something watches."

"I know, Eo," Ralyn stroked the soft fur between his ears as she looked into the water. There was no reflection staring back at her, only ripples of silver and blue and indigo. When she looked over her shoulder, the circular opening she had come through was narrowing. She turned back, an unsteady breath leaving her as she said, "We've come too far to turn back. This place won't let us leave."

The path leading back to the civilized world had shut once she crossed the threshold. This was a place where one could not turn back, the decision to step forth a choice between worlds. Ralyn took the first step forward, fingers absently trailing through Eonari's fur. His claws dug into her shoulders, his entire body rumbling as the water, warm yet frigid, climbed from her ankles to her knees on its own authority.

She felt the gentle tug, hear the whisper of _'come, come'_ echoing from the sphere.

Fear licked at her mind as Eonari whimpered. _"We should never have come here…"_

She knew he was right, but they had made their choice long ago. When she had first found a book on magic and opened it, the power of the teachings thrumming under eager fingers, she had drawn the line between contentment and a need to _know._ When she hunted for ancient history, of stories about the lines between worlds where one could hunt for answers hidden, her grieving heart steeled over.

When she reached the sphere, the water was up to her thighs and Eonari was on her shoulder.

When her palm touched the ancient surface, the world came crashing down.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm back with a new Naruto story, though this one isn't like the _other_ one. This one deals with someone going into Naruto's world! Only said person isn't from Earth, exactly. I had this idea in my head for a while. As usual, this is the best place (for me) to leave a quick note. It's likely someone is going to mention the "pairings" slot, and I do think it is a really good idea to target that before everyone starts asking me a dozen questions.

Kakashi, Naruto (and his two lovely teammates), the _Akatsuki,_ and Seralyn and Eonari are the focus of the story. The pairing is uncertain. I'm in love with the Akatsuki and all their crazy-ass tendencies. I also love Kakashi. He's the epitome of badass. However, I would also like to mention this takes place during Arc 1, when Naruto's roughly _11_ yrs old - I'm changing his age a _tiny_ bit. He's the youngest out of his teammates.

Anyway, Seralyn will be interacting with Team 7 and the Akatsuki. I'm not sure what the pairing will be, as I plan to let that evolve naturally. So that's out of the way, so I hope I don't get _too many_ questions regarding that. This is a new story, one where the OC has an _actual_ reason to jump into another world that _could_ possibly kill her (just going there). She's no ninja, by the way, and she won't be doing any fancy ninja-like stuff either (except, maybe, her ability to _fucking run like a madwoman through a forest with a spirit kitty)_ because she's _mostly_ normal.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fractured Faith**

* * *

 **Two**

* * *

Only a fool would cross a diavas with the thought "everything's going to be fine."

Ralyn didn't like to think herself a fool, but the moment her hand touched the sphere, touched upon the embodiment of an ancient _portal,_ she felt she was going to die. Fire and ice flooded her veins, the sphere vanishing from sight as she _plummeted_ through the darkness. She didn't know where Eo was, couldn't pinpoint his location. She couldn't see his silver-blue glow in the darkness, couldn't see his silver-now-emerald gaze cutting through the black. _She couldn't feel him,_ and that terrified her more than dying.

She wasn't a _mage_ by any means, though what magic she did know was small and rather useless in matters such as this. Ralyn couldn't sense _anything_ beyond the crashing waves of raw, wild magic slamming into her body, driving her further and further _down_ as she fought to crawl her way _up._ She was drowning. She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, _couldn't think._ She was trapped, trapped in the black and in the pain and the utterly cold, lonely despair of knowing she would greet _Death_ without Eonari by her side.

 _'I don't want to die!'_ Ralyn railed against the ice and fire, clawed and screamed and thrashed. She didn't know! She didn't _understand,_ never found the answers to the questions which plagued her. She _couldn't_ die, not until she _knew why they abandoned her._ She didn't understand her power, her sensitivities, and this damned orb was going to rob her of her _right to know_ without giving anything in return. _'Not now. I can't die now. Not here, not without knowing!'_

Somewhere in the distance, a bell rang. It was a low and somber sound, pushing away the numb and the wire-hot agony. It was a sound that coiled tight around her as its low, deep note echoed. When its low, beckoning tone struck a third time, Ralyn noticed the darkness, saw how it shifted and rippled. The bell was a stone dropped in the water, ripples spreading out around it with each toll. Answering in song.

Questioning. Beckoning. _Calling._

Ralyn shuddered, body caught between one spasm and another as her fingers curled in the dark, black water rippling around her weakening body. Then she blinked, staring at glowing hands and black water and a missing reflection. Her hair curled around her face, glowing silver as it danced around her as if caught on an invisible wind. She rose to her knees, entire body shuddering, muted gasps leaving her as her head tilted back and her gaze sought out an empty, void-like sky.

In the distance, the bell _called_ to her, whispered her name: _{Seralyn…}_

It was a voice without a gender, low and high. Beautiful and terrifying. Ralyn shuddered, to hear it speak her name, but she felt her legs hefting her weight up and away from the ground before her mind could process what was happening. Then her feet lifted off the ground, her body floating, _ghostly,_ above the black water that was _reaching_ for her. Each black tendril curled and danced, droplets of water breaking apart from the slender, cyclone-like things to drift upwards, further and further from the ground.

That was defying gravity, defying _logic._

 _'Where's Eo?'_ She turned, body whirling through the darkness, but her familiar was nowhere to be seen. It was an uncomfortable truth, knowing she was alone. Scared, she whispered, _"Where are you, Eo?"_

The zalarati wasn't anywhere in the area, his ethereal glow missing from the black realm of _nothingness_ she had found herself. She missed him, missed the connection between them. The understanding they shared required no words. Ralyn's legs curled into her chest and she pressed her forehead to bony knees, silently crying for the loss of the one friend she had.

In the distance, the bell tolled.

.

Eonari struggled to right himself, submerged deep within a body of water he had not been in a moment before. Silver pulsed around him, ancient magic singing in the water and sparking the well of power he carried in his core. His brow ached, his spine shuddering as his limbs creaked and groaned. Snout cutting through the surface, Eonari took a deep breath and then spun in the water, irises shifting from emerald to a deep, electric blue. His human wasn't with him.

Swimming to shore, then shaking himself off, Eonari cast his gaze over the clearing. The lake was before him, the air thin as he breathed in deep. Seralyn's scent was nowhere in the area, and his gaze shifted to the lake, to the five, looming pillars resting on the shore in a perfect, circle-forming knot. His tail trailed behind him, his insides cold as he realized she _wasn't here._

Not yet, somewhere in-between this place and the world they left.

He settled on the shore, resigning himself to the truth he would have to wait.

As he settled his snout on his paws, tail curling around himself for comfort, he whispered, _"Be safe."_

 _._

There was no time, no change, no light or sound or warmth.

Ralyn floated above the dark water, bell tolling in the distance. She kept her knees tucked against her chest, eyes half-lidded as she bobbed above the black pool. Around her were spheres of _black,_ so dark to the shadows they seemed to shimmer and glow. The tendril below still reached for her, occasionally kissing her ankles when one leg would slip. Every time, Ralyn would tuck her foot into herself once more.

The bell tolled, _beckoning: {Seralyn…Seraaaalynnn…}_

There was something _creepy_ about how it would whisper her name. Ralyn couldn't help the goosebumps that coated her flesh with every whisper, couldn't understand how she _got_ goosebumps when she was a naked, floating, silver-human-spirit-thing floating above a Pool of _Death._ Yet she had goosebumps and the bell was ringing, low and somber, as it called her name out into the darkness.

She tried to recall her parents, to see their faces in her mind's eye. All she could recall was the outline of their bodies, featureless and bland and lacking detail. Their voices were distorted. She couldn't remember what they looked like, couldn't remember what they _sounded_ like, couldn't remember how they smelled.

Why had they left her?

 _{Seralyn…}_ The bell's haunting voice drew her from her thoughts, and Ralyn twisted, body uncurling, as ripples spread across the lake. Sparks of _gold_ dotted the surface, shimmering there in welcome. Stepping stones on a foreign lake, leading to some distant place. _{Serrrraaaalynnnnn…}_

"God, _please,_ make it stop talking to me."

The bell whispered her name in response, louder. The lake churned and rippled as she touched down on a golden stone, hopping, _gliding,_ from one to the next. Her hair rippled around her, silver and glowing and free from the long, trailing braid she often kept it in and, around her, the water rose and curled. The bell tolled, each echoing note making her _Deathly Stepping Stones_ pulse and spread and connect.

In the distance, she heard a voice whisper, _"Please, Seralyn, be safe. Gods of Old, I beg of you, let her be…"_

Her eyes widened. She _knew_ that voice, ached for it now that it was gone. It was muted, as if far away, but she knew Eonari's soft, deep tone better than she knew her own. Sparks of _silver_ wove through the black, curling and weaving and thrumming with familiar, powerful magic. Eonari was near. _He was near._

Then the gold spread and water came crashing down. Then she really _was_ drowning.

Water flooded around her, her body knocked in circles and her limbs flailing. Ralyn wasn't sure _what_ was happening, but she held her breath, knowing she _couldn't_ try to breathe. She couldn't risk swallowing water, couldn't _drown_ when Eo was _right there._ She could see him, now, through the water.

He was _in_ the water, diving in and plunging under the surface. He swam like a fish.

Gliding, ears back, he came to her, head ghosting under her chin. Then his tail was winding around her, under one arm, and, together, they kicked for the surface. When her face breached the still surface of a _silver_ lake, she coughed and hacked and a rough, sandpaper tongue licked her cheek.

"Seralyn, thank the _gods_ you made it!"

She didn't respond, more intent on getting to the shore than swimming through dangerous water that might try to drag her under. As she crawled onto the damp, sandy bank, coughing and wheezing, she blinked water from her eyes before asking, "Did we…did we make it through?"

A wet face nuzzled against her neck, a low, rumbling purr followed by, "We made it."

Rolling over, pulling the zalarati with her, she laughed. It bubbled out of her, painful and hysterical and unstoppable. She laughed until she started to cough, tears streaming down her cheeks as she grinned at the bright, sunny sky above. Eonari perched on her chest, water sliding off his almost-dry coat. Ralyn eyed him – something was _off_ about him, didn't make _sense…_ then she spied the tiny protrusions on his head.

"Do you…have horns?" Her fingers ghosted through the wispy fur of his skull, then over the two, rounded bumps that rested between his ears. Eonari whined when she prodded at them, tail flicking behind him and then he shifted, yowling when he twisted away. "Eo? What's wrong, Eo!"

He was on his side, laid out on the ground beside her as she rose to her knees. Eonari's eyes were squeezed shut, paws flexed and tail flicking rapidly. When her hand brushed his back, her gaze darted downward when she felt hard _knots_ pushing out of his spine _under_ his fur. Eyes wide, Ralyn twisted, praying her pack had carried through the diavas with her.

It had – strapped around her hips, a steady weight she was thankful for.

She found a long, wide fold of cloth that she turned into a sling to rest Eo in, tucking him against her chest like a mother would for her baby. It was looped under her arms and over her shoulders, creating a pocket he could rest in comfortably, and she petted the side of his snout as he whimpered. As she hunted for the liquid painkiller she carried for him, she wondered why he was hurting _now_ when he had seemed fine in the water and when he had settled with her on the shore.

 _'Adrenaline, maybe,'_ Ralyn found the bottle, filling the baby syringe with the liquid and easing into his mouth. Eo drank it without contest, eyes barely opened as the thought crossed her mind. It would make sense, really. His need to help _her_ would have overwritten the pain he was feeling, pushing it away until the do-or-die moment had passed. She needed help, though. She wasn't a vet. _'What if he hurt his back? Where did those knots on his head and back come from? Does it have something to do with the diavas?'_

She adjusted the sling, leaving it loose so he could rest, secure, against her non-existent chest. Ralyn felt him nose the left one, seeking her heartbeat. She looped one arm under him, keeping him stable as she withdrew her water bottle and the strap that went with it. She wore it under one arm, ignoring how it thumped against her hip. After grabbing a granola bar, she zipped the belt-bag and started walking.

Eonari was quiet, sheltered from the bright sunlight. Her gaze swept across their surroundings, eyeing the pillars surrounding the silver lake and the calm, undisturbed water that nearly _killed_ her. The grass was a deep green, brushing against her knees, and, as she turned, she could saw a sparse woodland all around.

Unlike the forest she had run through before the diavas, the trees weren't close together and light shined down upon them and birds sang. A worn trail led to the shore of the lake, hoofprints marking the soil. She blinked, careful as she knelt. Ralyn's fingers brushed over the dirt, eyeing the prints with a knowing eye.

Deer – was this, perhaps, a watering hole for the local wildlife?

Shaking her head, Ralyn rose to her feet and made her way into the forest. Bare toes curled into the grass, the gentle arch of her feet finding sure contact with the ground. She munched on her snack, one arm cradling Eonari as he slept, her hair damp and curling around her. The braid was gone, the elastic band she had used to tie it up missing. Had it come undone when she had been pulled into the portal?

This woodland was strange, unfamiliar to her; it was also light and gentle and welcoming, energy curling around her toes every tie she dug them into the damp, loose soil. It was almost _ticklish,_ the way it brushed against her. She finished her snack, tucking the trash into her pocket, and then let her free hand brush the bark of a tree as she passed.

A shock of energy swept through her fingers, whirled in her palm, and Ralyn stilled, hand to the tree. She pressed, palm flush to the wood, fingers spread out, and inhaled, pupils dilating, as _energy_ pushed back at her. Rebuffed her but drew her in at the same time. Lips parted in a silent gasp, Ralyn let her senses open, let her mind relax, and shifted her awareness from her own body (centered in her upper abdomen instead of her head) into her palm and then _guided_ it to the tree.

With her focus and awareness centered on her palm and her fingers, on her wrist, she could feel the energy of the tree, sense the current of power rising through its roots and coming down from its canopy, as surely as she could feel the air entering and leaving her body. It was so _strong,_ this one tree in a forest of many, that it was almost _blinding._ The forests of her home were quieter, the energy they held sluggish.

Ralyn smiled. "Hello to _you,_ friend. I promise I'll walk softly."

A bird landed in the tree's branches, singing.

Ralyn pulled away as she felt the branching energy spread from where the bird's talons cut, softly, into the tree. She turned, pressing onward. The trail she was on, while used by wildlife, was likely a path that was walked by mankind too. Men and women might walk this very trail to the lake, to find peace on the shore of the lake. If she followed it, Ralyn knew she would encounter _someone_.

It was a matter of patient and pressing onward, of learning the forest she was in and hearing its soft whispers as it spoke of stories long forgotten. Stories of beasts that towered over forests, powerful and angry and filled with pain and hate. The earth sang as she walked, welcoming her with every step.

Ralyn knew the earth, no matter where she was at in time or space. She knew if she listened, it would speak. If she whispered her questions, it would answer in gentle brushes. Idly pressing her palm flat to Eonari's back, she let that same _awareness_ slip into her right palm and let it flow up into her familiar's body, felt his own focus shift to her and the answering brush of magic made her toes curl in happiness.

She walked until the sun began to set, slowly only as she slid down another sharp incline to a platform overlooking a flat piece of land and a peaceful farm. She could see the sheep out in the pasture, see the grass rolling in a breeze. A river cut through the land, gurgling happily. A clear blue, so different from the silver she had seen at the lake or the multi-hued surface of the one from her own land.

Ralyn leaped from her platform, dropping down to the next. It looked as if there had been a stairwell here, once upon a time. A tall one, steep and hard to climb. Now there were slabs of stone spaced out five to ten feet apart, some gaps so _sharp_ that she was forced to land on one foot and balance herself on a root sticking out from the cliff-face. She jumped the last of it, gliding through the air to land lightly on her feet.

Across from her was a dog, ears perked towards her. Its tail wagged behind it.

 _"Koto! Koto!"_ Ralyn watched as its head swirled to the side, tail wagging more than before. Ralyn held out a hand when it turned back to her, the distant sound of a young boy's voice carrying on the wind. As the child called out into the growing darkness, not yet in sight, Ralyn whispered, "Is that your name? Koto?"

The dog almost seemed _confused_ by her first few words; the dog perked up when she said _'Koto.'_ It barked a few times, running in circles. Then it bounded away, barking, and Ralyn took that as a 'follow me!' She did so with pleasure, ambling behind it now that she was on even ground. Eonari was sleeping, had been for many hours – common for a zalarati as it was a cat, one of the largest similarities between the species.

When she was led down a small incline, she spied a bridge that crossed the river and there, on it, was a black-haired little boy. The child was more than happy to see the dog bounding towards him, yelling _'Koto!'_ over and over again. Behind him was a man, dark hair and aging lines and a stern mouth. She saw the man's gaze widen when she came into view, Koto circling back to brush against her side before letting out another loud, echoing bark.

Once she stood on the threshold of the bridge, Ralyn observed these two and their odd, robe-like clothing and the cord tying it into place. They weren't long, these robes, and both wore sandals upon their feet. The boy's hair was short and to his chin, his father's tied behind his head. Ralyn looked passed the father, eyes on a heavily pregnant woman with a toddler on her hip.

 _"Anatahadare?"_

The father's words were sharp and hard, but Ralyn was lost at 'Ana.' The way the words came together, how they sounded, the way he seemed to push his son behind him, spoke more than what his words could ever hope to say. When she didn't reply, he stepped closer. The little boy had run to his mother's side (and Ralyn was _sure_ the woman was the boy's mother, even though she didn't understand the fear shining in her eyes). Her gaze turned to the man when he yelled, _"Kotaete kudasai!"_

The truth of the fact that she had no response to _anything_ he said, her confusion mounting as he continued to yell. His words only faltered when another dog barreled past him, brushing against her legs and whining until she scratched it behind its ear. Turning her gaze back to the man, Ralyn offered a smile.

When he stepped forward, Ralyn held up a hand. Maybe he knew _her_ language?

Hold his gaze, she said, "I need your help."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

We have arrived at the end of the second chapter of 'Fractured Faith!' I was so _excited_ to get to this chapter, to reach the end when the _first_ roadblock presents itself. Language barriers! Frankly, if any English-Speaking person without a study in another culture goes into a different world, the likelihood of knowing the _other_ language is close to nonexistent. That was always an issue for me. Since Naruto _is_ an Asian anime (Japanese), I have them speaking in Japanese in this chapter. I'm not entirely sure if they'll _always_ be speaking Japanese with her until she learns the language (given, in the POV of ninja's, having her speak _English_ just won't make sense but I do have an idea for that...one that might have a lot of people yelling at me), but it's something I have to consider.

And poor Eonari! I wonder what's happening to him. Did he, perhaps, hurt himself while Ralyn-chan was indisposed?

Or is there something _more_ happening. He's a zalarati, after all (and don't worry, there will be more on _what_ a zalarati is in due time!), though he does look cat-like.

The next chapter will be Seralyn getting familiar with the world and its people (or a farm in some off-the-chart location). I'm enjoying this story _thoroughly._ Don't worry about Team 7. I have _them_ mapped out. They'll be around...in due time. Though for Seralyn, they _will_ be speaking Japanese. I'll also leave a little section down here for translations (I find mine online, so they might not be accurate). If that's an issue, sorry!

.

 **Translations**

Anatahadare? – Who are you?

Kotaete kudasai! – Answer me!

 **Comments**

Iram0123

Seems we keep bumping into one another!

I'm so excited you like this, given there was only _one_ chapter to start with. I'm looking forward to fleshing out the plot in my head, though it'll take quite a bit of time to get it where I want it. The characters are what pulled me for a loop. I _love_ your story _'A Magic Trick'_ with a passion (I squealed in the store when its update popped up on my phone) and I enjoyed it greatly. I wasn't sure _which_ animal I wanted as a familiar, given _yours_ has a cat. I was stuck between a cat-like creature or a wolf, but I didn't want to go with a wolf because, well, _Kakashi._ I wasn't fond of the _cat_ either, for obvious reasons. So the zalarati was born! And, yes, the Akatsuki will be a big part of this story. Keeping them in character will be a trial by fire, one I intend to win.

Looking forward to what you think about this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

.

That's all for _this_ chapter. I have quite a lot to think over, a lot to _plan,_ and I look forward to seeing how you all respond to the course and changes I will bring to the world of Naruto (and to Naruto's world, cause the kid needs some lovin), and I hope you all tag along for the long-term. This is going to be one hell of a ride, and the beginning is a builder. Exciting stuff will happen, though. Just you wait and see. There will be _fun times_ ahead. We just got to get there, first.

So, until I see you all next time: _Favorite, Follow, & Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fractured Faith**

* * *

 **Three**

* * *

There had been many situations Ralyn had been in, both dangerous and not.

It was part of living where she had, knowing what she knew. She had magic (even if she sucked at it), yes, but the real danger was the world around her. She had been born a _sensate,_ her power odd and unusual and generally useless. The man across from her, his wife and kids behind him, was a ball of coiled, dark energy that spoke of unease and distrust and _anger._ She could see it coiling around him, rough and jagged and uneven as the silver-blue energy snarled and hissed in building rage.

She assumed, at that moment, he _didn't_ understand her words.

His words were harder, bordering hostile, when he said, _"Anata no shusshin-chi wa dochiradesu ka? Naze anata wa koko ni iru nodesu ka? Kotaete kudasai!"_

When another dog bounded passed him, Seralyn knew a proper greeting was in order. She knelt, bringing herself to _their_ level. She grinned as a wet tongue caught her chin, each of the massive hounds careful as they brushed against her and whined. When they gently nudged the sling Eonari rested within, she knew they were aware of the injured zalarati she carried. They were concerned – the way the air shimmered, the faintest shifts in their own energy, testified their worry over a creature unlike themselves.

The boy was making his way to her side, ignoring his father when he yelled after him. The three hounds looked to him, their tails wagging as the father edged closer. He, the child, the boy, _whoever he was,_ crouched, settling his weight into the balls of his feet, as he asked, "Anata wa nani o motte imasu ka?"

Ralyn stared at him. When he noticed a lack of answer, perhaps picking up on her confusion, he pointed at her sling the dogs were nudging with low, warbling whines. He hesitated when he reached out, but she made no move to stop him. Ralyn watched this child, eyes on his. When his hand landed on her knee, she saw the tension in him drain. Then he was reaching for the flap of the sling, easing it aside.

He was still, eyes wide as he peered down at Eonari's still form. "Otō-san, kanojo ni wa neko ga imasu…"

The boy was next to her, staring down at Eonari as she crouched before him, but his words were directed at his father. She had one palm to the ground for balance, breathing in the energy she could feel thrumming beneath her feet and palm. Ralyn focused on the calmer currents seeping from the boy, pulling them into herself through the small point of contact on her knee as the father stood over them.

She noticed the blade on his hip, but did nothing as the boy said, "Watashi wa sore ga itai to omou."

The father settled next to him, his wife and other child close on his heel. He crouched in front of her, gently easing the hounds out of the way. When he uncovered Eonari's still form, the zalarati seizing when shifting, the man whispered, "Kore wa dono yōna ikikatadesu ka?"

Ralyn had given up on trying to understand, ignoring the man and his son's conversation as she kept her arm tucked under her familiar as she whispered, "Eo, you're going to be okay. Whatever's happening to you, you _will_ be okay…"

She pretended she didn't see them staring, didn't sense their eyes on her as the boy stood. When the father gestured for her to rise, she did. She followed them away from the bridge, leaving behind the fields and the darkness of the approaching night. When they came upon the farmhouse with its wide porch and heavy door, she was happy to be inside. When the man carefully eased Eonari from her arms to put him on a bed of blankets tucked near a hearth, she didn't protest.

Eonari would be more comfortable, near the fire.

She sat by her familiar's side, watching him breathe. With every whimper that left him, a part of her ached. She blinked, startled, when the wife offered her a small, handle-less cup – tea, she realized as she took a sip. It was an earthy taste, her gaze focused on the leaves and petals drinking in the orange liquid. It was comforting, somehow.

When the man cleared his throat, she glanced up. His hand settled on his chest, "Gou."

Ralyn grinned. She pointed at herself. "Seralyn."

"Seralyn-san," he frowned, then. Remembering the barrier, no doubt. Then he gestured to his son, a hard, determined look about him as he introduced son, wife, and baby girl, "Haru, Kaede, Michi."

Karu was grinning as he pointed at the hounds, "Koto, Rin, Tsu."

Each dog looked up when their names were called, tails wagging. Seralyn slowly nodded before shifting, her hand sweeping to her familiar as she said, "Eonari."

The two kids (perhaps four and seven, Ralyn guessed) scooted over to her familiar. They were murmuring to one another in their strange language, the little girl pointing at the tail. Haru pointed at the obvious knots on Eonari's forehead, his eyes wide but curious. Kaede refilled her cup as they sat around the fire, their gazes on zalarati and children.

Eonari slept through the night.

.

There was a _pattern_ to how Gou and his family lived, Ralyn was quick to learn. He and his wife were up early, him gone with the rising sun. Tsu and Rin left with him, most days, and that would leave Koto to guard his wife and children. For the first few days, Ralyn hadn't known what to do. Her familiar was in pain, sometimes yowling in agony while in other moments he was as still as the dead. Locked in a place where Ralyn couldn't understand what was being said, Haru was a big help.

He would hold her hand and walk around the house, pointing out objects and saying their name. Then Kaede would work on the few words Haru was teaching her, often to direct her in a task she wanted her to perform during the day. It was one such event that drew Seralyn's attention when the older woman, voice light, called out to her, "Seralyn-san, tēburu."

Tēburu – table. Seralyn gathered the cutlery and clothes, carrying them to the table. She knew the term _hai_ meant something along the lines of _'yes'_ and _'okay,'_ just like the word _īe_ was a clear and firm _'no.'_ She also understood _neko_ was their word for _cat._ They thought Eonari was a feline, though she knew there wasn't a correction on her end _because_ she didn't know if this new land and its strangeness even _had_ zalarati in it. Did people here know anything about spirit animals?

Sometimes she would help Kaede bathe the children. She would chase Michi and Haru in the garden and yard in the afternoons, letting them stay ahead of her as they squealed and laughed when she _almost_ caught them. Koto would join in on their fun, bounding after them with leaps and bounds that had Ralyn running in honest fright when he plowed her over the first time they played tag.

Koto was a _gentle_ hound, but he liked to play rough.

She was always up on the crack of dawn, sometimes before Gau woke up. She would always greet him with a nod, voice light as she murmured, in a choppy version of _his_ language, "Good morning, Gou."

He returned the greeting with a nod, voice low as he said, "Morning, Seralyn-san."

Neither spoke. Later that day, Gou returned with a man who looked over Eonari. He was as baffled by the horns the cat was growing and the knots along his spine that seemed to shift and flex under his fur. It was impossible to know what was being said, but she understood the medicine he offered to ease Eonari's pain. Her own did little good, though she knew what was being offered was _far_ stronger.

Within a week, he was awake and alert.

She would watch him as he observed their setting, silent in the presence of others who may not be _keen_ on knowing a _cat_ could talk. Ralyn helped Kaede in the yard, carrying Eonari out to rest in the shade of a tree with Koto. He curled up between the dog's large paws, eyes a dark blue around the edge of his iris that burned silver-blue around the pupil. His tail swished, long and weeping.

Ralyn felt his gaze, sensed his interest in their environment.

She understood why, too.

"Sera-onee-chan!"

Haru and Michi were running towards her, the two of them grabbing her hands and laughing as she lifted them up and swung them around. Kaede sat up from where she was weeding her garden, one hand resting on her back as the kids laughed and squealed. Haru landed, wobbling, and then he was handing her a rice ball. She inclined her head in thanks, taking a bite. Michi took a fish to Eonari, kneeling in the grass by the dog and zalarati as the feline-like creature ate the offering with relish.

She had a good understanding 'onee-chan' meant _sister,_ though Ralyn wasn't sure what to think. Haru's parents had smiled, when he had called her that. They were more than happy when _Michi_ called her 'onee-chan' the other day, one of the few things she would say. They had found her some clothes that fit better, a loose robe that fell to his hips that tied around the waist and a pair of slacks to go underneath.

Kaede had an old pair of sandals that were her size, though Ralyn didn't wear them all that often. She preferred to feel the earth under her feet, to feel the vibrations. She even had a hairband to tie back her hair, so they weren't as _medieval_ has she had first assumed.

The barrier between their languages, however, was a major issue. Ralyn wasn't entirely sure _how_ someone could learn another language when they knew only one. The few words she was learning, they helped, but she didn't think knowing the words for 'bathroom,' 'table,' 'food,' 'kitchen,' or 'bed' would be much use out in the real world. Or the various names of trees and their fruit. Or the herbs and flowers in the yard and garden, the bugs that fluttered by, the insects that crawled on old and aging wood.

It wasn't exactly _conversation worthy_. Ralyn did, however, memorize what words she could understand and paid attention when the family spoke. They always used her name to get her attention, sometimes gesturing to something in the room or in the field, and she would recite the world diligently. It wasn't enough, she knew, even as she stood in the field in the evening feeling the pulse of rage and pain and hate echoing far beyond the woods in the west.

If she concentrated, she could detect a red _haze_ that left her cold and sick. Scared. She wondered what was out that way, why that haze was so overwhelming. Red wasn't a color a soul should bear, wasn't a color that should rise and scream and retaliate in fury. Everything was a soft blue, the souls of people and animals a cool, calming balm.

West, red and fury and pain and hate.

South, _black._ She turned her gaze in that direction, opposite of the spring she had crossed through. She could feel that void of _life_ in the south, could feel it whispering along sore and sand and water. Could sense it in wood and tree and flower. A taint, of some kind. Sickness, pain, tragedy. She would rather go towards the _black_ than the _red,_ towards the sickness than the hate.

When she gestured to the south, Gou had blinked. Then he had hunted down a map, spreading it out on the table. He showed her where they were, some small little country he called _'Ancient Ràn,'_ an odd title that sounded like English but wasn't. The other places where small, but only three bordered the ocean.

They couldn't tell her the name. There was no translation, nothing they could show her, so she would understand. Nothing that could hold an image in her head, a reference where she could compare them, no way of finding _relevance._ When she gestured south again, she knew Gou understood. She returned to Eonari's side, combing her fingers through his fur when he curled up in her lap.

Once night had fallen, and only they were up, Ralyn murmured, "How are you feeling, Eo?"

"I am better," Eonari turned, gaze intent on her. "What is on your mind, Seralyn?"

She frowned. What was on her mind? She and Eonari were stuck in a world that was strange and alien, the people more tribal than where they came from. They spoke different languages. They had _honorifics,_ on top of it all. The culture, the clothing, the air and the earth and the land…it was all so _different,_ so much older and stronger and _powerful_ than where they had come from.

"We know nothing of the government, of the view on spirits and magic, in this place," Ralyn ran her fingers over his baby horns, stroking the smooth, rounded knobs of bone as she gazed out at the dark field. In the south, the blackness stirred and danced and made the land sick. "I want to go there. Maybe if I figure out what creature is doing this, if I can _help_ it, maybe it will tell us which way to go?"

"It isn't far off," Eonari's tail flicked, eyes narrowing. She knew what he meant. There were _two_ blotches of darkness, both in the same direction. They overlapped. She could _sense_ it, could see the twisting, whirling haze of _black_ on the horizon as the sun began to climb. Eonari nudged her wrist, and she resumed her gentle petting as he said, "The taint itself is two-fold, though the nearest is a few days off. The other is well over a week. It would be a hard journey, knowing nothing of this land or its people."

When Gou rose, he greeted them with a smile. She rose to her feet, Eonari in her arms. The man paused, his attention on her. When she gestured to him and then the road he took every morning, she gestured to herself and then the road too. His eyes widened. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, her gaze intent on his as he seemed to consider.

Then he sighed. _"Hai."_

When he said it again, the words translated in her head. "Yes, Seralyn-san."

She helped him pack, listening as he murmured a quiet discussion with his wife, and then they were off down the path. If Gou went to town every morning, then she could observe a town in this land. She could figure out if the first blot was closer to the town or further off. Eonari remained behind, due to his tired state and the healing wounds that ached him. Leaving him, it left a hollow feeling in her, but she suspected it would be easier to have him with Kaede, Haru, and Michi then with her in a _town_ all day.

The trip there wasn't long, not really. A few hours, tops.

The sun was just beginning to crest the hill, to spill upon their road, and the village spread out in the distance was already awake and bustling. Apparently, people in _Ancient Ràn_ were all early risers. Children ran about in the streets, vendors were setting up their stalls (if they weren't already up), fresh bread wafted on the breeze, and people ambled about as they began their day at the crack of dawn.

Barefoot, Ralyn dug her toes into the firm ground. An echo pushed against her soles, pushing through the arch of her feet and rising into her calves. Somewhere near, a dark taint prowled. It was closer than it had been when she and Eonari had spotted it, had _felt_ it, and Ralyn felt a cold wind curl within her. Had it noticed her, then? Was it aware of her as she was aware of _it?_

Gou got her attention without much effort, gesturing to the sun and then to the bell tower. She inclined her head – she would be back _before_ the sun began to set, but was happy to see him nod and move away. He had work to do and she a town to explore. And a tainted, mad creature that was very obviously aware of her to hunt down and understand.

Wiggling her toes, Ralyn began exploring.

It was the easiest way to understand her surroundings, her gaze sweeping over the stalls and the wares and the people around her. The buildings never went over two stories, though she noticed how most carried a knife on them. Something small. Was there an issue with struggle? Did this village get attacked enough that people felt safer with a _weapon_ on them?

The winding streets were much more interesting, intersecting houses and buildings and ending on a dead-end that overlooked one part of the village or another. She was pleased to see she could see the tower no matter where she was, her gaze darting from one place to another as she ran the streets, kicking off walls before hauling herself up onto the rooftops.

A few teenagers blinked when she landed on their roof, the boys staring at her in obvious shock as she slid to a stop in front of them. When they started talking, a jumble of words she was more than happy to ignore, she cast her gaze over the city – there, the _black thing_ was in the village. Wait, _what?_ Ralyn twisted, senses spreading out – branching further and further, the world around her beginning to shimmer and waver as each person, object, and animal began to glow. Then she spotted the disturbance, lines of shimmering energy crackling and _static-like_ for a moment as a blur of _black_ ghosted through it.

 _Strigori,_ Ralyn knew. There was a _strigori_ in this place.

Her lips curled into a smile, excitement curling through her as her insides thrummed and hummed as her own core of _magic_ began to whirl. She could feel it spreading out alone her limbs, pooling in her feet and into her palms, feel it cascading down her spine as it pooled behind her eyes. Exhaling, she shifted all levels of her foci onto the _strigori_ as magic began to stir the air around her.

Here was a parallel of her own world, something familiar and needed so she could ground herself in this strange place that made no sense. She was a sensate. Her magic was useless. She had no element which she could call on, no storms she could bring down. But she could _sense,_ she could tap into the land and its energy, could feel it thrum with excitement as the village itself, the land which it rested upon and the living sentient _nature_ within it, became aware of what was occurring.

A _strigori_ was in the village. It was prowling, hungry and pained and filled with agonized rage. It was black and tainted, a miasma waiting to sink its teeth into something weak and helpless. Animals fled, seeking safe places. The breeze settled, then began to whirl around the small town. Trees groaned, leaves rustling as whispers began to rise and shift as the humans continued obliviously to the shift in the air.

Ralyn felt the call of her nature, her being alive with power. She was a hunter.

And now she had prey.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Here's another chapter. A lot earlier than usual. I know. Sue me.

I was excited to get this chapter up and running because of the ending. I'd had this _hook_ in my head for a while, when I started this. Actually, a lot of this has been in my head. Ralyn's ability to _sense_ things is vital, and it's also something that will play a major part in the story. She's not a sensor-type ninja, however. Her ability doesn't work like that, though it sort of _seems_ that way. You'll understand later. Her magic is odd, given she isn't all that good at it. She's able to run, to sense what's around her, sense this _strigori_ and the _red haze in the west._

I'm not going to reveal what that is, or where she's at. That'll be seen soon enough, once she actually _leaves_ her safe haven on the farm.

.

 **Translations**

Kotaete kudasai! – Answer me!  
Anata wa nani o motte imasu ka? – What have you got, lady?  
Otō-san, kanojo ni wa neko ga imasu – Dad, she has a cat…  
Watashi wa sore ga itai to omou – I think it's hurt.  
Kore wa dono yōna ikikatadesu ka – What manner of creature is this?  
Anata no shusshin-chi was dochiradesu ka? – Where did you come from?  
Naze anata wa koko ni iru nodesu ka? – Why are you here?

Note: translations may not be _right,_ but that's okay. We'll...just with it, for now.

 **Comments**

 **Iram0123**

Hello, once again! I'm glad to hear I'm a favorite! I enjoy your stories a lot, too!

I understand the idea of witches and cats. It's an age-old concept that's been around for a _long_ time. Though cats are also considered to be _bad_ luck, in many cases, Especially if they're black (I'm fucked, there, because my kitty is black). Familiars can be anything, yes, but wolves and cats are my favorites. And dragons. I didn't think I could swing a dragon for this, though. Maybe in a _different_ story, though. I'll have to consider that, now. Sounds kind of fun.

Speaking to the locals worked in her favor. At least it's a farmer and his family, not _ninjas_ or anything. Kids help, too. And friendly dogs.

I hope this chapter kept you intrigued from start to finish! And I think the next one you will enjoy a great deal. :D

.

So that's all for now. I work this weekend (finally), so I won't be on my computer much. I also have to start studying for my upcoming Statics class. I'm eagerly waiting for that to start, and getting a grasp of the terminology and basic concepts _before_ class starts sounds like a good idea to me. The book is interesting, so far, and I hope my professor is a decent one. Once I finish this class, and if I pass, I'll have an AA in Arts and Humanities (English)! I'm _super_ excited!

So, until I see you all next time: _Favorite, Follow, & Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fractured Faith**

* * *

 **Four**

* * *

 _Strigori_ were ancient creatures, tainted by darkness born of pain, hate, and anger.

Possessed, in a sense, by broken, warped emotion. They became dark spirits, invisible to the mortal eye, and caused many tragedies. Fields that died, rivers that dried up, harsh cold spells in a good season…they were the work of a _strigori,_ each tainting all they touched. Dangerous and deadly. Ralyn could sense these creatures, could sense the one coming, and wondered what creature– was it animal, insect, human? –had become so overcome that their bodies twisted and warped until nothing but a wraith was left behind.

Standing on the rooftop, braid resting, still, over her shoulder, face to the sky and eyes closed, the young woman breathed in the scents of the city. Her senses were open. The world around her was painted in a thousand colors, energy that thrummed and echoed as the _strigori_ stilled, pulsing as it sent out a wave of energy. When its power collided with hers, Ralyn was not prepared to be thrown backward.

She was not anticipating the black, energy-laden creature to slam into her seconds after.

Ralyn wasn't a mage, couldn't harness magic like others of her kind could. She wasn't adept at elemental manipulation, but _energy_ was her forte. As she flipped and sailed through the air, hitting the ground and then going _further,_ Ralyn was able to reach into the energy of the earth itself. It answered her silent call, roots and grass and plants bursting from the ground and circling her wrists and ankles.

It stopped her from smashing into a building, a wall of plants curling around her back to soften the sudden force halting her momentum. They loosened, the plants rising up and around her to create a shield the _strigori_ collided with seconds later. Energy-based magic, _life magic,_ was a field that wasn't easy to use. It was complicated, though it came to Ralyn as easily as breathing.

The world spoke. She listened. It responded.

Ralyn was a hunter, but this creature, roaring with rage and pain and _hatred,_ was massive and bulky and blinded by the chaos that had broken it. Its eyes, flaming red, glared at her through the twisting, living wall standing between them. They were on the outskirts of the town, Ralyn noticed. The tower was a distant shadow behind the _strigori,_ the sun not yet at its peak. Still morning, still early.

Plenty of time to calm the beast, to soothe its anger.

She felt the ground shuddering underneath the _strigori's_ every step, felt the energy of the earth trying to withdraw. To pull away, to find safety and light away from the void that snarled and howled over it. Ralyn pushed herself to her knees, palms flat against the ground.

Blades of grass curled around her fingers, a gentle, reassuring embrace.

Soil heated under her palms, pulsing with rich energy.

Her gaze settled on the creature across from her, a thing of darkness and whirling shadow. It had no definite shape, other than a four-legged mammal that was taller than her. Its limbs were long, its claws cutting through the earth without consideration. Its tails swayed behind it – wait, _tails?_

Ralyn's gaze zeroed in on the three long, elegant-looking appendages behind the _strigori._

What sort of creature had more than _one_ tail? What kind of animal was well over five feet in height, other than a horse or some other creature of similar kinship? She knew this world, it was _different._ The people were different, their language and way of speaking unlike hers. She hadn't thought the animals could shift and change, not when the animals she had seen, up to this point, were so _normal_ in comparison to the being standing across from her.

Ralyn wasn't sure she could fight this creature, this _strigori_. Not only was it larger than her, but it was also _stronger_ than anything she had ever faced. Stronger than anything she had ever hunted. Ralyn felt a tendril of unease pass through her body, felt it wrap around her spine as she rose to her feet. Her hands stayed out by her sides, clean air washing over her skin as the _strigori_ lowered its head with a low, rumbling snarl.

When it pushed off from the ground, Ralyn was ready for it.

She twisted around its attack, her side brushing its as she bounded to the left. Ralyn's gaze narrowed as the creature hit a wall, all four paws bracing its weight. The _strigori_ pushed off with a roar, the stones it was resting against exploding. Ralyn threw herself out of the way, eyes wide as the air howled and her braid whipped around her. The massive bulk of the creature rushed over her body, a deep cold that was a sharp contrast to the heat of the earth and buildings around them.

Eonari would have some insight, if he had been with her.

He was a zalarati and her familiar, her truest friend and companion. He was also injured and changing, his body small and fragile and quaking with pain back on the farm. Ralyn was alone, here. The _strigori_ was hers alone to face, to navigate. A daunting task. It was almost as if she was a child on her first hunt, scared and worried but determined to succeed nonetheless.

Swallowing, Ralyn stood. She faced the creature, calm. "I mean you no harm, Old One."

Its rumbling growl was the only response, its three tails swishing through the air behind it. Its head lowered, ear-like protrusions flattening against its skull. Ralyn knew it was coming, could sense the hate in it rising as deep, black-red waves. A red that flickered in the black, similar to that of the red in the West she had felt before. Pain and hate and anger and misery, a sickness…

A red that was, somehow, further south, too.

Ralyn twisted and kicked off the ground, pushing herself up and away. She needed to get _out_ of the town, to move away from the people and the buildings that could be harmed in the fight between herself and the creature that had targeted her. A creature screaming out in agony, warped and twisted.

Something that needed _help,_ if she could figure out _how_ to do so.

Ralyn didn't need to look to know it was taking chase. She could feel it following as she took to the roofs, dogging after her as she leapt from building to building. A quick glance towards the tallest tower and the sun told her she had time enough to get done what _needed_ to be done. It wouldn't be easy, but Ralyn knew, as she left the town and headed into the forest, it was possible.

A _strigori_ could always be calmed, if the hunter was determined enough.

It followed without slowing, a blur that moved through the trees and stones like a ghost. Wood groaned in protest, leaves curled into themselves. Rocks darkened, hardening. Ralyn sent out a silent apology to the forest and its inhabitants, praying for their help as she darted between the trees. Behind her, the _strigori_ followed. It didn't try to overtake her, nor did it divert its attention – it followed, focused.

Once she deemed herself far enough away, Ralyn turned to face the creature. It came to a stop, still as it watched her from across the field. Long, sweeping tails disturbed the grass. Its shadowed body was large and imposing, strong despite the wispy consistency it seemed to be made of.

Ralyn met its gaze. "I mean you no harm. I don't wish to fight you."

The low, rumbling laugh caught her by surprise. The great beast lowered its head, peering at her with harsh, dark eyes as it hissed, _'All you mortals wish is for bloodshed and power, caring nothing for those you harm in the process. No longer. The Alaradim will no longer stand for it. We will no longer hide!'_

Alaradim. Ralyn had heard the term, once. Long ago.

Ralyn didn't have a chance to respond, not when it closed the distance between them. She barely had time to throw herself out of the way, eyes widening as it cleaved deep, jagged _crevices_ into the ground. The soil blackened, the trees around them groaning. Ralyn darted away, constantly ducking and darting around the relentless attack as the creature howled and screamed.

As Ralyn threw herself across the ground, she yelled out, "What of the bridges between the zalarati and humanity? Surely there are answers other than _blood_ to fix it?"

The beast stilled, ears flicking up. _'What do you know of the Echyr, mortal?'_

Echyr. Alaradim. Ralyn's mind whirled, thoughts coming together in pieces as she slowly rose to her feet and held up her hands. She was unarmed. Her only weapon the earth around her, though it had only acted in defense to protect her. Something she knew the _strigori_ had picked up, given its restless, agitated pacing. Swallowing, Ralyn said, "I know enough."

Ralyn willed herself calm. This creature, it was a zalarati. This she had no doubt about, not with its many tails and animal-like appearance. Or had been, before it had succumbed to its rage and hate. To think the balance between its own kind and the world was falling apart, that it was _attacking_ them, made Ralyn uneasy. Swallowing, she said, "My companion is Eonari, a zalarati who has guided me since my childhood. We have traveled far to come here."

The creature stepped back, ears flickering. It's gaze shifted to the south, then flickered to her.

Sensing its shift, the balance rocking, Ralyn said, "I have come to find Lan'a'tai."

Its focus zeroed in on her, ears snapping up and directed at her. The darkness was slipping off it, though much of it whirled and clung to its body as she said, "I seek the Land of Souls. My aim is the Temple of Ashes in Dirge. I don't know what has caused you to hate so greatly, old one, but _I mean you no harm."_

The _strigori_ swayed, ears swiveling. Its gaze was focused on her, the darkness pulling away from it so that only a flicker of an animal could be seen. Half-revealed, desperation and pain and anger and a deep-seated _need_ rolling off it in waves, Ralyn lurched forward as it twisted, reaching for it as it bounded away. Then she was chasing it, following the agile creature through the forest and trees and over large, old logs covered in lichen and moss and mushrooms. It kept ahead, moving steadily through the forest, driven further south in a haste Ralyn knew was intentional.

They were moving south, further and further away from the town. It seemed as if they were moving for hours, and perhaps they were, but Ralyn knew it wouldn't be long before Gou expected her to be ready to leave the town to head back to the farm. She couldn't turn back, though. Not until the _strigori_ released its hate, not until it healed and found its way back to wherever it was intended to be.

Ralyn had a duty, a _job,_ and it was one she would overlook.

So, she chased after it. Followed it into woods thick and old, where trees were battered and water covered the ground in thin sheets. She slowed when the _strigori_ did, watching its reflection as its energy stilled and curled tighter around its body. She followed until it paused, seemingly hovering over something small and still on the ground. When it moved, Ralyn saw what, exactly, it stood over.

A boy, perhaps nine or ten, rested on the ground. Bloody and unconscious.

Ralyn felt her heart crack, horror filling her as she closed the distance between herself and the child. The little boy was beaten up, blond hair stained and limp. Ralyn's gaze shifted from the _strigori_ to the child, not quite sure what to make of the boy wearing a great deal of _orange_. The holster strapped to his thigh, the bandages wound underneath it over the top of his pants, the sandals he wore…

Ralyn didn't know what to think.

More of that dark energy of the _strigori_ was pulling away, washing over its form to reveal a pointed face adorned with emerald markings. Horns rose from between its ears. Bright, unearthly green irises watched her as the beast, a foxlike creature with three tails, sat on its haunches and regarded her pensively. Then it looked at the child, a green shimmer pooling out of its body.

"If you wish to help me, mortal, you will help this child," a soft, feminine voice carried between them as too-green eyes rose and met hers. Ralyn tucked a hand under the boy's neck, and she lifted him, tucking him against her chest, as the foxlike creature said, "You will guard him. Guide him. _Love_ him. Do this, and I will heal. Do this, and I will aid you in your pilgrimage."

"Ma?"

Ralyn sucked in a sharp breath of surprise, gaze dropping to the child in her arms. The brightest, bluest eyes peered up at her, hazy and filled with pain. A small hand grasped at the neck of her tunic, trembling as he stared up at her. He was trying to say something, but he coughed instead. Red peppered his lips.

The huntress stood, child tucked in her arms. He needed a doctor. Someone who could heal him, who could help him. A thin arm wrapped around her neck, a small face pressing against her neck as the boy whimpered in pain. Ralyn adjusted her hold, letting his legs wind around her waist and his arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, hand stroking the back of his neck as he trembled. "Ma?"

Her gaze shifted to the fox. "Who is he? Who are you?"

The fox stood, face level with hers. "I am Al'Chira and that child is the host of my King."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

First and foremost, I'd like to address my use of Japanese in this story. I understand how it could be annoying to _have_ to jump to the bottom of the story for translations, but having them talking in italics, in English, doesn't work for me. I use that method ( _'I wonder if they know I'm here')_ as thoughts. I also don't want the Japanese with the English translation beside it because it just _doesn't look right,_ to me. Perhaps I'm anal on this, but I assure you that, what _is_ said, when it comes to the differences in language, won't be too much of an issue - I worked on fleshing out what they _could_ be saying based off their gestures and mannerisms.

With the newest addition in the story, and how things will start progressing from here, will make things easier. I have a lot planned for this story. I am sorry that this chapter is so much shorter than the ones before - I was having a hard time working out this chapter. I was eager to get to the end, to tie in one of the key points in the story (and also "somewhat" drop the timeline in) that I was having a hard time fleshing out the _rest_ of the chapter.

I've also rewrote this chapter a dozen times. I'm happy with what's here. More than happy for what's coming.

So, until I see you all next time: _Favorite, Follow, & Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fractured Faith**

* * *

 **Five**

* * *

Returning to Gou's farm, long after the sun had set, turned out to be harder than Ralyn thought it would be. Al'Chira had managed to guide them back to the town and, afterward, the young Huntress had moved around the outskirts of the town to the farm. When she showed up on the doorstep, giant fox on her heels and a bloody child in her arms, the family had taken action without thought. Ralyn let them take over, though she stood guard over the child while Al'Chira went and curled her larger body around Eo's sleeping, quivering form. The children stayed with the zalarati, their eyes wide as they petted the fox's many tails.

Al'Chira eyed them, distrust shinning in her unnatural eyes.

Kaede made tea, continuously glancing at the multi-tailed fox with wide, disbelieving eyes. Al'Chira caught the woman staring, met and held her gaze until the pregnant woman looked away. Ralyn helped Gou gut a few squirrels, skinning them with practiced ease. After some time, Ralyn pulled away and moved to stand by the fire where the small, golden-haired child slept.

Cleaned up, blood gone and cuts quickly sealing, Ralyn wondered what manner of creature he housed within his own body. Al'Chira had said he was a host. Lowering herself to the ground, she combed her fingers through his hair. She turned her gaze on the black fox, voice low as she asked, "Can you ask the others if they know anything about this child?"

Al'Chira passed on the message, and then Gou was making his way over. He knelt in front of her, the boy's body tucked between them. He carefully removed the bag strapped to his hip, a few star-like blades tumbling out of the pouch. He also removed the headband on the boy's forehead, muttering 'Konohagakure' and 'shinobi' under his breath. Ralyn questioned the terms, and Al'Chira answered after Gou started speaking, "Konohagakure is a village in the Land of Fire. It is a village of ninja. The child is a ninja from there. The one you call Gou suspects he was on a mission and got hurt during it."

The boy was sleeping, expression peaceful as he turned on his side and curled around her thigh. Ralyn's gaze settled on the whisker-like marks on his cheek, and then her fingertips ghosted over the marks with a spark of curiosity. They weren't scars. The skin was too smooth. Were they marks of his tribe, perhaps?

"How did you find him, then? You weren't with him before."

Al'Chira's ears folded back. "No, I was not. I stumbled upon him in the woods. I killed the men who were hurting him. He had the scent of others, but there were not in the area. It was his injuries that set me off."

"Are you his familiar?"

"I am not."

Ralyn frowned, gaze shifting to the boy and then to Gou as she said, "Ask him if he knows how long it will take for the boy to wake up."

Al'Chira turned and relayed the question. Gou frowned, idly stroking his chin. When he started talking, Al'Chira began translating, "The boy could wake sometime tomorrow. His injuries are healing."

Ralyn carded her fingers through the child's hair as Al'Chira added, "Do not worry. Kurama-sama would never allow for any extensive damage to occur."

"Kurama?"

Al'Chira's ears flicked up. She licked her paw and swiped it over her brow, pressing the fur back as she replied sharply, "Kurama- _sama,_ Seralyn-san, is the Lord of Isunama Rise. He is a kitsune with nine tails. No other has as many as he."

"He is your king," Ralyn remembered Al'Chira referring to him as such. Her gaze dropped to the child that slept against her side, "And this boy is his host. Do you know the child's name?"

"I do not," Al'Chira dipped her head, sniffing at the boy. "He is strong. Ask him in the morning."

Knowing there was nothing left to do, and with Gou retreating to his room with his wife, Ralyn settled down, curling around the boy, and closed her eyes. The child turned fully, face tucking against the side of her neck as his legs curled towards his chest. Al'Chira wrapped around them both, one massive tail draping over their bodies as the night grew darker and dreams came near.

oOoOoOo

Morning came quickly upon the tranquil farmhouse, and Ralyn woke, blinking, content, to find a small, blond-haired child sitting on her chest. The boy was grinning, teeth pearly white, and the clear blue in his eyes seemed to _twinkle_ as he leaned in. Blinking, Ralyn reached up and gently combed her fingers through his hair as she murmured, "Good morning, little one."

Behind him, Al'Chira echoed her words and the boy paused, listening before he grinned more. Then he sat up straight, puffed up his chest, pointed at himself, and said, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Ralyn couldn't hold down the gentle laugh that bubbled forth as she placed a hand on her chest, voice light and expression warm as she replied, "Seralyn Weiss."

Naruto grinned, turning to the old man as a string of foreign words flew out of his mouth. Gou said something in return before Kaede shooed the child off her, and Ralyn rose from her resting place with a yawn and delayed stretch. She watched as the blue-eyed boy darted around the house, already helping with chores as he followed behind Haru with a sense of purpose. Ralyn didn't see Michi in the room and figured Kaede hadn't yet woken the youngest child.

As the morning progressed, Ralyn spent time with Al'Chira.

The black fox had a power all her own, old and long-forgotten magic curling through the air as the zalarati pressed her large brow to the human's much smaller forehead. Caught in a furry embrace, black tails idly undulating around her, Ralyn relaxed into the influx of magic seeping into her mind.

She held Al'Chira's gaze as the fox murmured, "This will not replace your understanding of the native tongue of this world, but it is a start. I will teach you and Eonari as you shall teach Uzumaki-sama."

Ralyn didn't reply, knowing no answer was needed. Not when Al'Chira was already in her mind. Flickers of deep green and red power whirled through her body, foreign yet familiar. Similar to Eonari, but also a stark difference – Al'Chira was wild, raw, untouched magic while Eo was softer, subtler even in his pain.

Any understanding of this world's odd language was a step in the right direction. Ralyn knew she was at a severe disadvantage, knew that _not knowing_ how to speak to the locals as she took on her duties as guardian to Naruto would put them both in danger. If this world was anything like her own, having a zalarati in any manner would invite its own set of dangers.

When Al'Chira pulled back, Naruto stepped up. He shifted his weight on the balls of his feet, blue eyes a bit warier as he stood directly in front of her. Gou and his wife, and the rest of the farm-rich family behind seemed to be waiting with bated breath.

Then Naruto spoke. _"It's good to meet you, Lyn-chan…"_

Ralyn was aware it was in the usual language. She could hear the distinct syllables, the way it sounded so _different_ from her own language, but she felt the translation unfold. Knew the words without knowing them, the back of her mind tingling as Al'Chira's magic pulsed. Swallowing, Ralyn smiled as she whispered in return, "It's good to meet you too, Naruto."

The boy's eyes widened, then he hooted in excitement. Ralyn watched as he turned to the black fox, his arms swung out wide as he exclaimed, _"That's so cool, Chi-san! I can understand what she said!"_

Behind him, Gou smiled as he said, _"It is good to be able to speak plainly, Ralyn-san."_

Ralyn nodded, mind buzzing. With the shift in understanding, tasks on the farm were easier. Naruto was a good helper, able to get up on the roof with the aid of something he called _chakra,_ which she assumed was this world's name for magic. Despite his young age, he was good with a hammer and nails. Haru helped his father in the fields while Ralyn helped Kaede in the garden, Michi rolling around in the grass with the two zalarati keeping an eye on her.

The hounds had followed their master and Haru, absent for the day.

The days slowly passed as Naruto's injuries healed. Ralyn applied herself to her studies, sitting in on lessons with Haru and Kaede in the evenings on reading and writing while Naruto slept on the floor next to the hearth. Even after the farm and its habitants were long into the realm of dreams, Ralyn was up with books and notes. Pens littered the floor as she linked images with native words and translations in her own language, sentences jotted down with careful pronunciations listed beside them.

Eo was healing rapidly, tiny horns emerging from his skull that he often scratched at. Even now, as he sat at her side. Silver-blue tail wrapped around him as he peered at her work with a tired gaze. Ralyn ran a hand down his back, taking note of the protrusions that had emerged from his spine – spikes, of a sort, that matched the same hard form as the horns on his head.

"You have been up for a long while, Seralyn," Eo rested a paw on her knee, silently asking for her attention and a break from her work. Ralyn did as asked, setting the pen down to turn her gaze on her life-long companion as he said, "The diavas was the first challenge we crossed, but there will be others. Al'Chira has told me things about this world, things that… _frighten_ me, Seralyn. We are in a hostile world."

Ralyn traced the side of Eo's face with gentle fingertips, voice soft as she said, "It is a hostile world, one that has children fighting battles they are too young to face, but there's no way to return the way we came. You know that."

Eo's ears flattened against his head. "I am aware."

Leaning back, she patted her lap. "Come and rest, Eo. I'm here for you."

Eo jumping into the fold of her legs, pressing his pointed snout against her hip as he trembled. Ralyn stroked his ghostly fur, heart clenching as she watched his eyes close. There was a tension to him, a deep-seated fear she couldn't name. A history she couldn't taste, a time that had happened long before her birth. A history which may, very well, be in effect in _this_ world.

She wasn't sure how long it was until she was stirred from her thoughts, but Naruto was standing in front of her with wide eyes shining with concern. An innocent child lurked in him, still. He crouched in front of her, petting Eo with care as he whispered, _"Were you up all night, Lyn-chan?"_

"I was, yes," Ralyn didn't feel tired, but she wasn't all that surprised. "Did you sleep well?"

Naruto nodded. He seemed troubled as they watched Eo sleep, his voice soft as he said, _"Al'Chira said a few things to be. She said you're going to look after me…"_

"That's what I'm going to do, yes," Ralyn reached out and cupped his chin in her hand. His eyes widened at the contact as he leaned into the touch, body relaxing for a moment before he tensed. A flash of yearning in his gaze, longing that broke her heart. Ralyn brushed his bangs from his face as she said, "The path I walk isn't an easy one, Naruto, but Al'Chira told me you need someone to care for you. So I shall. I will care for you and Kurama both, now and for as long as you'll have me."

 _"Kurama?"_ Naruto said the name slowly, then his eyes widening as the red energy within him pulsed.

She watched as his hand slapped against his stomach, his jaw slack and lips parted. _"Kurama…"_

She realized, in that moment, Naruto had never known the creature's name. Had never spoken it before, did not know much of _anything_ about zalarati and their powers. She would change that. She scooped him off the ground, pulled him onto her lap as she grinned.

Naruto yelped and then flung his arms around her shoulders, "Lyn-chan!"

It wasn't long until they were out playing in the yard, the morning giving way as the heat started to rise. Kaede called for Naruto's help, and the boy bounded inside with a promise that he'd be back out in a moment's notice. As Ralyn relaxed, tension bleeding from her shoulders, she smiled.

She didn't have time to prepare herself when she felt the flicker of energy, the deadly intent fused in it sharp and sudden. Ralyn turned into a sudden shift of energy, a blur of _darkness_ striking past her throat. A shift that screamed of power, a power that intensified when a _hand_ caught her wrists and slammed them to the ground above her head before after her sense of direction told her that her feet had left the ground.

A weight settled over her hips, legs trapping hers in place as ankles crossed under hers. Something sharp pressed to her throat, a looming shadow blocking the sun from her face. Trapped and unable to move, Ralyn's brain scrambled to catch up as she blinked up into the harsh, one-eyed gaze staring down at her.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

It would seem I have finally managed to get this chapter out! I've been hacking at this chapter for so _long,_ and I'm pleased with it. After all the time that I've taken to get to where I wanted with this, I'm _content_. This story is a _lot_ harder to write than I thought it would be, but I'm not surprised. However, all the good words and the praise and the gentle prompts have helped me plow my way through this nightmare.

I had to go back and reread parts of it. Nothing new there.

So, until I see you all next time: _Favorite, Follow, & Review!_


End file.
